To Say These Words
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: When Inuyasha is injured in a battle and poisoned, just how far is Kagome willing to go to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or company.

**To Say These Words**  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One:

"Inuyasha!" The half demon ducked, white hair like a silver cape as his dog ears flattened against his head as a growl emitted from his throat. He looked back impatiently as he crouched on the ground, pulling back from the demon's assaults, making way for the girl behind him to fire her weapon.

Taking aim, the girl Kagome let her arrow fly straight and true. A pink light surrounding the tip and the shaft as it shot through the air, the raven-haired girl keeping an eye on the rather recklessly fighting half-demon. Seeing her arrow hit it's mark, the giant spider demon's leg, she smiled before knotting another arrow from her quiver.

Feeling the spiritual energy from the arrow, the demon hissed, lunging forward to swipe at the human that dared to strike the great Spider King. He hissed, shooting some venom from his fangs at the girl.

Miroku leapt forward, pushing Kagome out of the way as the two of them rolled to safety. The monk looked up, hand on the beads holding his wind tunnel in place and pulled away. After his companions pulled away, then he would do the clean up. He wouldn't take the risk of sucking in one of his friends into the endless void, only Naraku and other demons would have that pleasure.

"Where's the jewel, Kagome!" Inuyasha thrust his sword forward, successfully cutting off some of the legs and hoping to throw the demon off balance.

"Look out, Sango!" Miroku cried, pulling out some sutras as he threw them forward, the legs aiming to pierce through the demon hunter's torso hitting the holy paper. The creature hissed in pain, earning a smirk from Miroku.

"I will not be beaten!" Screeching at an unbelievable pitch, the demon lunged forward, giving Kagome a good look at the entire body of the demon.

"It's on the forehead!"

"Chop of the head, Inuyasha!" Miroku prepared himself to enter the fray as Sango let loose her bone boomerang with a loud cry of, "Hiraikotsu!"

Refusing to go down without a fight, the demon launched itself forward towards the half-demon that was a disgrace to their kind. "Half demon!" It seethed, anger flowing from it's body in an almost tangible way.

"Look out!"

Inuyasha grunted with pain as he felt the fangs of the demon pierce the crook of his neck, biting into the tender flesh and he growled, swinging his sword in a perfect arc to successfully decapitate it's head from the body and through the venomous pest off of him.

His eyes narrowed as the demon laughed. "Bastard!" He seethed, one arm holding his beloved sword and the other pressing down on the burning wound. He panted as he took a intimidating step forward, knowing his demon blood would counteract the venom as always.

"My venom is stronger than your demon blood." Inuyasha thrust his sword into the skull of the still-alive creature, earning a hiss and yelp of pain before the creature turned to ash around his sword.

"Is it over?" A small voice questioned from the bushes, rattling as a small kitsune walked out from the bushes. Kagome gave the small fox child a smile and a nod as confirmation to the question.

"Did you do a good job of watching over our stuff, Shippo?" Miroku questioned as he brushed off some dirt from his black and blue robes. His staff jingled and made familiar music as he did so.

Looking proudly, as the small kit nodded, Miroku grinned. Kagome had a way of allowing the fox to be apart of the team and be safe at the same time.

"Did you get the jewel?" Sago picked up her boomerang, easily holding it as she looked at her female friend who shook her head.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned, looking with a curious eye to her half-demon friend. "Are you all right?" Stepping forward, she frowned as she noted that the youth seemed frozen to the spot.

Miroku turned, looking over at Inuyasha as he heard Kagome's voice once more call his name, this time with more worry. "Maybe he's hungry?" Sango questioned, "He didn't have lunch…"

Walking forward in large strides, Kagome forced herself not to run. Besides, Inuyasha was probably fine as ever. Gently placing a worried hand on his shoulder, she felt his muscle tense and he turned around.

"What?" He questioned her rather gruffly as he sheathed his sword, still contemplating the spider's words. Venom stronger than his blood? He growled, earning a confused stare from Kagome.

"Are you all right?"

He brushed past her, leaving the girl to pick up the jewel, "I'm fine." He walked past the ground and headed back towards their stuff and ignored the stared from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"We'll camp here for tonight." He called out to them from the clearing behind the bushes, glancing towards his neck to see the torn fabric and slight pink stain that indicated he had indeed bled.

The numbing feeling in his shoulder meant his demon blood was already fighting against the venom from the damned 'Spider King'. He snorted, "I'm going down to the river."

Kagome came through the bushes seconds after he left, arms full of wood with Shippo trailing behind her with a small stack of sticks for kindling. Kagome couldn't stop the worry from shining in her eyes, "Inuyasha…" She whispered, not even loud enough for Shippo to hear.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo put all the sticks into a pile and looked at the motherly figure expectantly. "What do we do now?" Kagome came out of her thoughts, smiling down at the kitsune. She looked at the fading light of the sun and bent down, pulling out a handy match to set fire to the crisp kindling and logs.

"Why did Inuyasha leave?" Shippo walked over to Kagome's bag, rummaging around as he searched for dinner.

"To get food?" The girl offered weakly, "Or maybe he's thirsty. You never know with him!" She laughed and Shippo nodded, pulling out some ramen for all of them to eat for dinner.

Sango watched from the bushes, picking at some raspberries she managed to find growing along. She sighed sofltly, "She's worried about him but she won't admit it."

"She doesn't want to be rejected or hurt." Sango turned back to look at Miroku who walked up silently behind her. In a hushed voice, he added, "She's afraid of being compared to Kikyo."

Sango nodded, a sad look in her eyes as she turned back to see Kagome prepping supper for them. "Or she's afraid of being second best…"

Miroku smirked, creeping up on the demon slayer, "Ah, but you'd never be second best in my book, Sango." His hand groped Sango's bottom, earning a gasp from the girl. "Miroku!" Sango growled and turned around with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Sango—" A slap startled some birds awake, making them take flight in the sky and the russet colors.

Stalking out of the bushes, Sango huffed angrily as she glared at Miroku who emerged, holding his cheek which now, once again, held a red hand mark.

Shippo snickered and Sango glared at the monk. "Miroku…" Kagome sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome shouted with worry in her eyes, hands clenched together in a clasped position. She was as close as she could get to Inuyasha, trying to dab off the beading sweat from his forehead with a damp cloth.

Miroku had already checked Inuyasha over for wounds from the battle, though his search had been in vain.

It had been an hour ago that Inuyasha had left, and hadn't returned. Kagome had volunteered to go out and search the area for the hanyou with Shippo and Kirara as her companions—just to make sure that if she ran into any demons that she would have some sort of protection.

Upon finding the stream, she had found a pale and unconscious Inuyasha, some of his clothing wet from where half of his body had fallen in. With worry, she had rushed back to the camp with speed, Kirara carrying Inuyasha on her back.

Then, chaos ensued as they tried to discover the ailment to Inuyasha. His ears were drooping so low that they were barely visible and every so often his fingers or eyebrow would twitch, as if he was trying to wake up.

"Perhaps he's been poisoned?" Kagome looked up at Sango, knowing that it was the best lead that they had yet.

"We aren't very far from the village—" Kagome nodded at what Miroku was saying. They had already begun their journey back to where the Bone-Eaters well was so that the Japanese miko would be able to get more supplies from her home as well as take an important test.

Sango finished his sentence, breaking Kagome's thoughts, "—We should see what Kaede has to say."

The fire was put out, the ashes scattered to make sure they wouldn't light up again and form a forest fire. Inuyasha was lifted off the ground gently and secured to Kirara's back. Then, all equipment and supplies were gathered and prepared. After all the quick cleaning up was completed, they took one final look at the once camp.

The sky was already dimming, the moon shining in the sky dimly. The stars were becoming more and more visible by the minute. There weren't any clouds in the sky, making the scene almost breath taking.

So, they set off.

The trees were like large shadow demons, looming above them as they rushed their way through the maze of trees and greenery. Still, they pushed forward at the quickest speed possible.

When they reached the village, they made their way through the dirt roads to where Kaede's dwelling was. Kirara continued to stay in her full-size form, Inuyasha secured on her back safely...

TBC

Author's note: It's short, so sue me (or don't... I'd prefer it if y'all didn't...). It's a surprise I even updated this story. For some reason, Inu stories come and go like that for me... Thank you to everyone who gave a review.

in Liebe, Red Tail


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Kaede came from the hut, looking as the band of travelers appeared. Her worry grew when she saw a certain red-clad half demon lying on Kirara's back. Since she couldn't see any signs of protest of foul words coming from his mouth because of this treatment, she assumed he was unconscious. His hair obscured his face, shadowing it in the already shrinking light.

Kagome was running towards her, the others soon following her lead. Kirara came swooping down, making the old priestess take a step back, leaving the large demon plenty of room to land without joustling Inuyasha. She wouldn't want the half-demon falling now, would she?

"Kaede!" Kagome panted, placing hands on her knees as she bent down, slightly red faced from the run with the heavy backpack strapped to her shoulders. Sango and Miroku came, Shippo perched on the monk's shoulder to ease Kagome's heavy burden.

"Kagome," Kaede greeted, nodding her head at the others direction as a silent greeting as well. Turning, she gestured them into her hut. Kirara, too large to fit into the hut in her original form, allowed Kagome and Miroku to take Inuyasha off her back and transform back into her smaller form.

"What is wrong with him?" Kaede said, looking at Inuyasha with her wise old eye after they were all settled down. Inuyasha lay where he was, still and unresponsive on the mat they had placed him on. Kagome stayed vigil at his side, a cool cloth already in her hand. She dabbed it at Inuyasha's now slightly feverish forehead. Her chocolate eyes were darkened with worry over her companion.

"We don't know," Miroku started though the question was directed more at Kagome, who tended to know more about Inuyasha than the others, "We found him in the woods like this."

Sango spoke this time, adding more to what Miroku had started, "We encountered a demon." Kaede looked away from Inuyasha to met her solemn gaze now, "It managed to lay a blow on Inuyasha."

"Where?"

"It bit his neck." Everyone looked at Kagome—hiding their surprise at hearing her speak. She had been silent from when they arrived to now other than the greeting to the priestess.

Kaede got up, feeling the old ache in her bones as she made her way to where the half demon was. With Kagome's help, she propped the boy up so she could remove the fire rat cloth from his torso.

"We bandaged it before we started traveling again." Kagome said, peeling back the cloth and tape she had used to hold it in place.

Kaede made a small noise in her throat, not pleased by the sight one bit. Kagome heard the sound and looked up at her, lowering her gaze when Kaede ignored her questioning gaze.

Spidery red lines made their way from the wound, tracing their way from the wound up and down Inuyasha's neck.

"It doesn't look good."

The fire crackled, making up for the groups silence.

Kagome's voice broke the silence first, sounding small in the eerily quiet shelter. "What's wrong with him?" She looked at the older woman, as did the others. Kagome herself had an idea, but hoped it wasn't true. Memories of when she first discovered Inuyasha's secret of the night of the new moon plauged her mind.

She wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's, lightly clenching it into her own. 'I'll be strong for you, Inuyasha,' she silently promised, the last part barely more than a whisper in her mind, 'because you always are for me…'

"What type of demon?"

Kagome knew where this was going. She stiffened in her spot.

"A spider demon."

Shippo was beside her, trying to comfort her as best as he could. He kept throwing worried glances at Inuyasha—all of them were. Kagome wondered if the little fox kit remembered what happened that night; how close they were to losing Inuyasha that long night.

"He's got spider venom in his veins." Kaede looked at Kagome, "Be careful not to move him." _It'll spread the venom faster. _Myoga had mentioned the same words.

"Is it possible for Myoga to suck the venom from his veins?" Sango paused for a moment in thought, frowning, "Why is the venom causing this much damage? Usually other demons, half breeds as well, have enough strength to fight off foreign substances, demon venom included."

Kagome looked up, "Inuyasha got bitten by a spider demon before, when he was human." Her hand tightened around Inuyasha's again, seeking comfort in his presence. "He fought it better after Myoga sucked out the venom. But…he was all better when he was a demon again. I don't think that it would have affected him otherwise."

Miroku seemed deep in thought and spoke his thoughts in the open, "Perhaps this demon was a weak one?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond to Miroku's comment, saying that might be a possibility, but the older woman beat her to it. "Did this demon," Kaede interrupted, "happen to call itself a name?" 'Perhaps there are clues as to why this certain venom is hurting Inuyasha…'

Shippo piped up, "Something Spider King, I think."

Kaede frowned, "Sango, did this demon look familiar or remind you of something?"

The demon slayer looked down at her hands, deep in thought before looking up. "There is a legend from the western mountains that there are certain spider demons that's venom allows them to kill the soul of their opponent or prey."

"Sango?" Miroku looked at the woman who, in turn, looked back at him with worry in her eyes.

"I think that the venom is slowly killing Inuyasha's soul." Kagome looked at her with wide, teary eyes.

"We have to get it out of him!" She cried, looking down at the inflammed bite.

"Myoga is too far away. It would take too long to travel…" Miroku clenched his staff. "Is there anything we can do?" His question was directed at Kaede, who might know of herbs to help slow the poisons course, and to Sango, who knew of the demons.

Neither replied.

"I'll suck the venom from Inuyasha!" Kagome leaned down, Sango jerking her to a halt.

"You may do more harm than good. The wound could get even more infected, and you could also possibly die!"

"Kagome, I don't think Inuyasha would want you risking your life to save his…" Miroku added lightly, trying to calm the distraught girl. He earned the heat of Kagome's glare.

"Well," she coldly replied, tears making her sight blurry, "He'd do the same for me—and probably for the rest of you!"

Sango looked at her sadly, "Kagome…" she touched the girls arm lightly, "If the blood of a relative is administered into the body, it can help draw the power of the blood owner to help fight the venom."

Kagome's eyes widened with shock and hope; Inuyasha had only one living relative. "Sesshomaru…"

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**To Say These Words**_

Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Four 

The day was humid and there was still fog down on the ground, hiding the path from Kagome's searching eyes for a moment. She shifted her backpack and adjusted the strap to her quiver full of arrows. Needless to say, Kagome wanted to become prepared for the tedious journey. Wiping a hand across her brow to get rid of the beads of sweat from the muggy weather, she continued on at her quickened, but not tiring pace.

She insisted that Shippo stay at Kaedas, hoping that the kit would be of some use to the stressed healer. The older woman certainly seemed to be catching up with her many years ever since their group had returned with an injured Inuyasha.

Turning her had to look at her companion, she smiled, "Thanks for coming along with me, Kirara." Kagome had said the same thing more than once, thankful that the demon cat walking beside her offered protection. She was glad that the demon had come along with her, leaving Sango's side.

Kirara purred, a deep rumble echoing in her throat, as she responded to Kagome's comment in her own language.

Smiling again Kagome continued her page, hopping over a tree root obscuring her path. She looked up at the bright sky. They were wandering through territory that they hadn't been through before, but Sango managed to give her and Kirara directions of where their destination would be.

The forest was dense and silent, something that unnerved Kagome a little bit. It was odd not traveling with her other friends. Inuyasha would probably be saying something to lighten the mood, and Shippo would offer some words. Maybe a fight or two would break out while they were travelling, but nothing too serious in the end; just a bop to Shippo's head or Sango slapping Miroku.

Kirara brushed one of her tails against Kagome's leg, gaining her attention. The fire demon looked at Kagome with her red eyes, tilting her head to the side. The Japanese schoolgirl patted the large cat gently on her head. She knew that Kirara was worried about Inuyasha too. Inuyasha was weakening ever day, despite what herbs and healing techniques they tried.

"_Inuaysha," Kagome gently grasped Inuyasha's pale and clammy hand in her own. His eyes flickered open, taking longer than a moment. Tired golden eyes stared at her; shimmering with recognition. _

"_Ka…gome?" He breathed, frowning lightly when she clasped his hand a little tighter. She offered him a wistful smile. "Wha..t…" _

_Kagome's finger touched his lips, telling him not to speak. Leaning in, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, the most she dared to do thus far. Pulling back, she brushed some of his sweat-soaked bangs away from his forehead. _

'_I'm doing this for you, Inuyasha. Please let me be able to help you like you've helped me.' She tried not to cry, tried not to worry Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha, I have to go and try to get something to help you." He looked at her and tightened his own grip around her hand. "Please hang on until I return."_

_Nodding, Kagome smile when she saw Inuyasha look how he always did; fierce and determined._

"_Sleep." He relaxed back into the bed in Kaede's hut. He closed his eyes, strength draining him as he was drawn back into the blackness of his subconscious._

Pulling herself once more from her straying thoughts she shook her head to get rid of them.

"We should be able to fly during dusk and night, when we won't be as noticeable." Kagome didn't want to chance being delayed by a youkai that could fly, or send attacks through the air. Time was too precious to risk, and Kagome wasn't willing to take the chance with Inuyasha's life on the line.

TBC 

Thanks to all the reader and reviewers for the previous chapters!

Vote: Would you like for it to be a SessxKag or InuxKag


End file.
